When performing tasks involving sinks, it is common to have a number of items such as soap, rags, drain stoppers, etc. located in and around the sink. Typically, these items are rested in an unorganized manner on the counter supporting the sink, the sink rim, or in the sink basin, which is not convenient for a user. Moreover, placing dirty items on areas outside of the sink is aesthetically displeasing and can soil these areas.